


I Still Blame The Dog

by These Are the Voyages (Metonic_Cycle)



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Humor, I'm Tiiiiiiiiiirrrrreeeeed, M/M, Missed this Ship, Why Did I Write This?, very little context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metonic_Cycle/pseuds/These%20Are%20the%20Voyages
Summary: “You are an idiot.”“Can’t argue with that.”“What were you eventhinking?!”“I dunno.” Trip was lying on his side on the bed, eyebrows furrowed as he regarded the currently (and rightfully) pissed-off Malcom with an amused expression. “Guess I justreallylike havin’ spears thrown at me.”
Relationships: Malcolm Reed/Charles "Trip" Tucker III
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	I Still Blame The Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I used to write for this ship ages ago under another account... I found myself missing them, so I figured I'd quench my desires by writing a pointless trash of a oneshot. 
> 
> You're welcome.
> 
> Also, this marks the first time I've written anything outside of the Metonic ship for my _Anon Metonic Fan's Fics_ series. Aaaaand I was gonna say some other stuff, but I lost my train of thought, so whatever. I need sleep...

“You are an idiot.”

“Can’t argue with that.”

“What were you even _thinking?!”_

“I dunno.” Trip was lying on his side on the bed, eyebrows furrowed as he regarded the currently (and rightfully) pissed-off Malcom with an amused expression. “Guess I just _really_ like havin’ spears thrown at me.”

Malcolm, who had been busy pacing back and forth their shared quarters for the past ten minutes, stopped and glared at the source of his frustrations. “You are _insufferable,_ Commander.”

“That I do know,” Trip replied, a small smirk now on his lips.

“You are also an arse.”

“That I also know.”

“A complete and utter arse. And a lunatic. And a moron. Need I go on?”

“I think I get the point, Mal,” Trip answered with a small snort of laughter. “Okay, so _maybe_ I coulda handled the mission a _little_ better. But, to be fair, it was still all the Cap’n’s fault to begin with. He’s the one who keeps bringin’ Porthos down to every planet we visit.”

“But you were _still_ the _instigator,”_ Malcolm retorted, sitting down on the bed next to Trip. The Englishman shuffled back further so his back rested against the wall.

“Do ya know how hard it is to say _no_ to that cute face?”

“I find it quite easy, unlike the Captain- and, apparently as it turns out- you,” Malcolm declared proudly with a smug smile. “It’s no wonder that dog has so many digestive problems, honestly.”

“True, true.” Trip paused. “I still blame the dog.”

Malcolm groaned.


End file.
